Jamais Ou Presque
by Yami Flo
Summary: Cinq rencontres que Greed n'a a jamais faites. Enfin, quatre rencontres qu'il n'a jamais faites, et une qui aurait pu se passer très différemment. Drabbles, anime et manga-verse.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : General, un peu Humour pour certains, et Angst pour le dernier.

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Résumé : Cinq rencontres que Greed n'a probablement jamais faites… Enfin, quatre rencontres qu'il n'a jamais faites, et une qui aurait pu se passer très différemment.

Continuité : Hum, ça dépend un peu des drabbles. Après tout, Winry a bien rencontré Greed dans le manga, juste pas l'original. Donc, mix anime-manga?

**Jamais Ou Presque**

* * *

><p><strong>Paninya<strong>

Elle a l'habitude faire les poches aux gens sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Elle les repère, les suit, et les bouscule dans un mouvement de foule. Ni vue, ni connue. La routine, quoi.

Cela dit, celle fois, elle n'a pas pu aller au bout de sa démarche. Elle a à peine commencé à tirer le portefeuille de la poche de son pigeon quand celui-ci l'attrape sans ménagement.

La main qui vient de lui saisir le poignet est décorée d'un curieux tatouage, note-t-elle avant de relever la tête pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un sourire carnassier et des yeux violets.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?

Paninya rigole nerveusement, tout en essayant de se dégager. On dirait que, une fois encore, elle n'a pas vraiment choisi la bonne cible…

* * *

><p><strong>Sciezska<strong>

Elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle fait là, face à cet homme qui l'a invitée à venir le voir dans ce bar miteux. Enfin, invitée… Fait kidnappée par ses larbins serait plus juste.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Une femme qui passe sa vie à lire, et qui se souvient de _tout_ ce qu'elle a lus, à la virgule près… Je trouve cela _très_ intéressant. Un don comme le tien pourrait m'être fort utile. Que dirais-tu de te joindre à moi ?

Greed lui sourit avec trop de dents. Un des types derrière lui a une main sur son katana. Et un autre tient un très gros marteau.

Sciezska déglutit péniblement. Dans ces conditions, elle peut difficilement dire non…

* * *

><p><strong>Winry<strong>

Prendre un otage pour essayer d'attirer les frères Elric jusqu'à lui ne semblait pas être une mauvaise idée. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur le caractère de la dites otage, et sa surprenante habileté à manier une clef-anglaise comme arme de jet ou comme massue improvisée.

La plupart de ses hommes se tiennent la tête entre les mains et réclament une aspirine. L'otage, une jolie blondinette au tempérament de feu, leur jette des regards incendiaires tout en gardant une poigne d'acier sur son outil de travail changé en arme de fortune, qu'elle a récupéré on ne sait comment.

Et Greed, devant le spectacle, ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Même lorsqu'il reçoit à son tour la clef sur le crâne.

* * *

><p><strong>Maria<strong>

-Boss, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est une militaire, elle devrait…

La chimère se tait sous le regard que lui lance Greed. Celui-ci tapote gentiment la tête de la femme qu'il vient d'assommer sans le vouloir. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas deviner qui arrivait au tournant. Sinon, il n'aurait pas tapé aussi fort.

Pour se faire pardonner, il installe la femme brune avec le nom 'M. Ross' brodé sur son uniforme contre un mur, aussi confortablement que possible. Quelqu'un la trouvera bien assez tôt.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me battre contre les femmes, » explique-t-il avec un hochement d'épaule, avant de continuer sa route et de leur ouvrir un chemin pour leur faire quitter les lieux.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina<strong>

-Qui… tu… es ?

C'est une chimère ratée. Un échec, contrairement à Dolchatte, Roa ou Martel, et même Bido, qui ressemblent toujours à des humains (Bido moins que les autres, mais il sait se tenir sur deux jambes, donc ça compte comme humain).

On dirait un gros chien, avec une chevelure humaine. Sa voix est grave, bizarre, déformée par la transmutation, mais Greed peut tout de même y entendre les échos d'une voix enfantine. Il trouve ça moche. Celle-là, même si les autres chimères ne le lui avaient pas demandé, il l'aurait tout de même prise avec lui.

Il lui tapote gentiment le crâne.

-Moi ? Je suis Greed. Et je vais te faire sortir d'ici, petite.

La chimère-chien se met à battre la queue, enthousiaste…

**Fin**


End file.
